


Encouragement

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Undivided [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Volume 8 (RWBY), yang being the amazing big sister that she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: "I don't think I can do this."
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Series: Undivided [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece for this AU that I love so much. Enjoy!

Ruby buries her face in her hands, collapsing onto the set of porch steps behind her. A couple of passing pedestrians turn to look at her, before moving on. "I don't think I can do this."

Sighing in bemusement at her sister's theatrics, Yang crouches down in front of her. "What are you talking about? You do stuff like this all the time. You're do fine, you're a natural at this."

Her sister still doesn't look reassured. "But what if I mess this up? All of Remnant is going to see this video. It needs to be perfect."

"Since when do you let yourself get hung up on stuff like that? Just relax," Yang tells her, ruffling her hair. Ruby scowls at her, batting her hand away. "Just pretend that you're giving us one of your pre-battle speeches that you always do. You always seem to know what to say then."

Ruby bites her lip, still looking nervous. "But those are different. They just, I don't know, happen on the spot. It's not like I practice them in the mirror at night." Yang gives her a questioning look. "What? I don't."

"If you say so," Yang says dubiously. "But that's not the point. The point is, you're great at this, we all agreed that you were the best one for the job, and so you should stop moping around and start thinking. The sooner you have an idea for what you're going to say, the sooner you can start practicing."

"It's hard to think of anything good with this much pressure," Ruby whines, running her hands through her hair. "I just can't stop thinking about how the whole world is going to hear whatever I can come up with. I just—I can't."

"Hey," Yang says softly, nudging a hand under Ruby's chin so that she's forced to look up at her. "You're not doing this alone. You've got all of us here to support you. And hey," She winks at her sister. "I hear Blake is really good at this sort of thing, politics. You should ask for her advice."

"Okay," Ruby says, looking back at Yang with a determined grin. "Let's do this."

They all watch the broadcast together, sitting on the floor next to Weiss' bed. Ruby beams shyly when she sees herself on screen, resting her head on Blake's shoulder. "I'm so glad you helped me come up with this."

"Anytime, Ruby."

"Hey sis," Yang whispers, nudging her in the side with her elbow to get her attention. Her sister glances over at her. "You did a pretty good job."

Ruby grins back at her. "I couldn't have done it without you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Did I basically just rewrite lights, camera, action with my favorite pair of sisters? Yes. Do I regret it? No.


End file.
